Risen One
Origin Risen Ones are a specific classification of Metaphysical Artifact Entity, gaining their powers through an encounter with the Skaian Chess Set in a manner different than what is commonly referred to as “being whammied” Behavior/Effects For the most part, Risen Ones behave as they did prior to being permanently altered. The real differences is in the abilities granted to them. For example, Agent Taylor developed, and later mastered, the ability to manipulate space by relocating it. Juan Horado gained an intimate understanding of how time functions, as well as the ability to use this knowledge to manipulate time. There are at least 144 different skillsets possible, but all Risen Ones share a few skills. These include flight, self-sustenance, an accelerated healing factor, and conditional retroactive immortality. The conditions of this immortality are that, unless their death is deemed Heroic or Just, the Risen One will rapidly heal from whatever caused their death and get back up shortly thereafter. a Heroic death is generally defined as “died while opposing a corrupt adversary, or in an act of self-sacrifice for the greater good” and is displayed by their God Tier pocketwatch turning golden. A Just death is defined as dying as punishment for being directly responsible for terrible actions, or if they have been subject to villainous corruption. Their pocketwatch will turn violet in response to such a death. The aforementioned Skillsets can be divided even further into Active or Passive subsets. Actives, such as Juan Horado, can directly use their powers however they want for the benefit of themselves, while Passives like Aden Taylor can indirectly use them for the benefit of their companions or the world around them. NOTE: ressurecting a dead Risen One may revive the body and soul of the person (and apply the downside of the artifact used), but the person will NOT have their Risen One abilities. For all intents and purposes, they will be a baseline human, and there is no known way to restore their abilities. Identification As Risen Ones appear, physically and biologically, completely human, there is no first glance method of identifying one. However, they do generally carry with them a pocket watch emblazoned with their symbol, so this is one possible method. These watches can be stolen however, in which case it can become much more difficult. Ascendere member Eva, who has the ability to observe life force, is possibly the best method of identifying a Risen One. Aside from this, the only REAL ways to identify a Risen One is through observing them use their abilities or their own admission. As an example, Agent Taylor, at the beginning of his term at the Warehouse, generally kept his abilities a secret, using them in as subtle ways as he could (this course of action also served as a way to fine tune his control over Space), until an incident occurred which forced him into revealing the full spread of his spaciokinesis. Handling Rogue Risen Ones should be reported to the Regents and the Ascendere as soon as possible. If they are hostile, lethal force is authorized in self defense. Otherwise, leave it to the Ascendere. It is highly advised that all Risen Ones register with the Ascendere, simply for safety’s sake. Registered Members *Aden Taylor-Passive Space redistribution *Juan Horado-Active Time Knowledge *Mary Melinoe-Active Void Manipulation (can manipulate shadows and the void with no need for a focus) *Phillip Copper-Passive Life Manipulation (can manipulate Life energy, but has to partially become it or through a focus) *Aaron Skylar-Active Breath usage (can equip himself with the wind for his own use) *Eva Halligan-Passive Life Knowledge *Matthew Baines-Active Light Usage (can equip himself with knowledge, revelation, luck, and/or physical light) Trivia Category:Per Ankh Category:Creatures Category:Lore